Crimson Eyed
by Dulemina
Summary: Obito before his ultimate demise beneath the cave rocks and Madara, had a somewhat stable life. Until puberty and raging hormones came rushing in. Rated T just in case. Probably failed attempt at humor.


Crimson Eyed

**Authors Note: **Hello everyone to this one shot! I had a plot bunny running around in my head wrecking havoc and had to let it free, and that was how this one shot was born. I honestly hope you enjoy it, since not a lot of people write a lot about this pairing. I actually don't think there _are _any stories. But I am going to rectify that mistake. Let's get on with the story then shall we?

'_Thinking'_

_Emphasis_

**Jutsu**

"Normal Speaking"

**Disclaimer: I totally do not own Naruto. Hinata does.**

Obito had just woken up from his nap in a tree when he felt a presence nearby. Cautiously he looked around and saw someone he wasn't expecting. It was Kurenai, and she was training. To be specific, she was doing her katas and she was sweating. It took all of Obito's self control not to have a major nose bleed when she took off her top and was left only in bandages on her chest, though it did little to hide them. Obito noticed he already had a boner and grumbled in his mind at it. It was then that Obito saw Kurenai drink some water greedily and it spill slightly on her. Hearing her sigh, Obito gulped when she turned to look at the tree he was staying in and walk over to it. Sitting down she put on her top and settling in fell asleep.

Looking to see if she was truly asleep Obito let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and started breathing in huge gulps of air. Jumping down silently he walked closer to her and observed her face. It showed signs of being tired but otherwise seemed healthy _'and pretty'_ Obito added in his mind blushing after what he thought registered in his brain. Shaking his head Obito backed away when she moved slightly and quickly **Body Flickered **to another clearing where he usually trained alone. Breathing heavily for some reason, Obito quickly walked to the lake in the middle of the clearing and splashed some water on his face to calm him down and get rid of the blush he was sporting. He knew why he was reacting this way. After all he was 15 and puberty was happening but Obito knew he liked Rin. Didn't he? It made him sadden as he started thinking that he was betraying her. Though he really didn't know why he still liked Rin, after all she had a huge crush on Kakashi-teme, which totally sucked.

Sighing Obito stood up and started on his katas. Moving slowly and then getting into the rhythm Obito relaxed and his mind drifted, his attention only on where he was placing his legs and arms. Finally after pushing himself to his limits on his taijutsu Obito stopped and panted. Standing still for a moment he launched into hand seals and shouted **Fire Release: Great Fireball** immediately a huge amount of fire blew from his mouth and spread everywhere. Seeing he had set a few trees on fire Obito cursed and launched into hand seals once more **Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave**. Breathing a sigh of relief when the fire had been extinguished Obito let himself fall on the grass. Water jutsu took a lot out of him seeing as he had three chakra natures. From strongest to weakest it was Fire, Wind and Lightning. That was the main reason why water was so hard for him to control. With the sharingan it would be easier but he hadn't activated it yet which made him frown.

Standing up Obito started walking home. He was glad that his team had been given a week off from missions. It would help clear his mind and not do something reckless on a mission, though he still needed to meet up with his team tomorrow. Obito's thoughts then turned to Kurenai. She had never attracted him but seeing her today made his body react in ways Obito hadn't reacted before. He had never even talked to her properly. Sure Obito knew of her, since they were in the same class in the Academy, but he never took notice of her, though it really didn't surprise him since his attention was always on Rin. Obito shrugged slightly and decided he needed to sleep, since something was _clearly _wrong with him.

**The Next Day**

Obito woke up in his bed feeling rested and ready to start the day. Grinning he quickly put on his usual clothes and decided to forgo the goggles. They made him look stupid anyway. Brushing his teeth Obito checked his fridge and saw that he had eggs and milk. Looking in the cabinets for flour he found it and started making pancakes. After making them he ate them with gusto but not before saying "Itadakimasu!" Finishing the meal Obito washed his plate, poured himself a glass of milk, drained it and was outside before anyone could say "Ramen".

Walking through the village Obito smiled at everyone. Seeing a few people that needed help Obito decided against helping them. Sure it wasn't in his nature but he was a ninja and he had to play the part, which meant not being late. Shrugging Obito smiled apologetically at them even if they couldn't see it and resumed his walking. It felt a bit weird to be walking without pause to the training grounds, since he usually always stopped to help people but Obito was going to have to get used to doing this so he just shrugged the feeling off. Nearing the training grounds Obito walked over and simply said "Yo" while looking at his team. All three turned to look at him in shock, even Kakashi-teme and Obito smirked saying "Miss me?".

Rin ran up to him and started poking him while muttering things like "Obito's not late. Is he hurt. Did the sky fall. Oh no did he notice Kakashi was taunting him yesterday. OH GOD SOMEBODY DIED" Obito was surprised at the last part and glared, actually glared at her and snapped "Nobody died. I just decided to come on time" Rin blushed slightly but was shocked when he glared at her. He never did that so it hurt her. Backing away Rin stood next to Minato who was smiling "That's great! We can start training early today" Obito smirked, nodding and settled into stretching his muscles. Kakashi was just looking at him strangely and it was kind of annoying him but Obito didn't say anything, choosing just to ignore the teme. They soon followed his example and then Minato stood up "Alright! Team today we will be learning a new jutsu. Everyone knows what their nature is correct?" The team nodded and Minato continued "Well then mind refreshing my memory? I seem to have forgotten" They all glared slightly at Minato but conceded. Kakashi started "Lightning." Like the teme he was he only said a word but Obito grinned slightly since he had more chakra natures than him. Rin continued "I have Fire and Water" She smiled but her smile dropped when Kakashi didn't pay any attention to that fact. Sighing Obito said "I have Fire, Wind and Lightning."

Minato looked at him in shock saying "Three? But I thought you only had two?" Obito rubbed his neck sheepisly and started saying "Well I disco-" when Kakashi cut him off saying "He's probably lying. The dobe can't have three chakra natures." Obito glared at him but continued "I _discovered_ I have a weak lightning affinity and am working on improving it. So, yes I have three chakra natures" Minato grinned and congratulated him with Rin joining in. Kakashi just hmphed and turned away. They all chuckled at his behaviour but let it be.

For five hours they trained harder than they ever trained before and by the end of it were laying on the ground panting. Minato just scoffed saying "That's it? I imagined you to hold up better. I guess I need to improve on training you guys" All three turned to weakly glare at their sensei who was grinning. Obito thought _'Minato is a good sensei and all, but man is he a slave driver' _Closing his eyes Obito snapped them open when he remembered his incident with Kurenai. Blushing he decided to ask his sensei what was going on. Standing up Obito walked over to his sensei and said "Sensei, I uh, would like to, uhm. Ask you about something" Minato looked at him and nodded already ready to listen. Obito looked around and shifted on one foot from another. "Uhm can we talk somewhere else?" Minato shrugged smiling and put his hand on Obito's shoulder. Using **Hiraishin **Minato teleported them to his house. Thankfully for Obito Kushina wasn't there or he would be dying of embarassment.

Though he knew he was going to be just with telling his sensei this. Minato sat on a couch and cocking his head said "So what did you want to talk about? Privately, might I add" Grinning Minato looked at him curiously when Obito started to speak "I had an incident yesterday.. I was in a tree when..." Obito relayed to Minato what happened yesterday and wasn't prepared when Minato started to laugh. Guffawing Minato wiped a few stray tears and said "Obito." Here Minato cracked up again and Obito glared at his sensei in embarassement. He knew it was a bad idea to tell him but he needed to know what was going on. Minato continued after steadying himself "Obito, that's definitely puberty. Your hormones are acting up and when you saw Kurenai dressed like that they just acted up even more. They will go away soon enough so don't worry." Minato chuckled again and said "You aren't betraying your love for Rin. It happens to everyone. It even happened to me." Ruffling Obito's hair and smiling when he pouted Minato shooed him off his couch "Now go home, it's already late enough as it is."

Obito nodded and thanked his sensei for soothing his worries, he could now go to sleep peacefully without thoughts of Kurenai and Rin clouding his mind.

Well that's the end of this oneshot. Poor Obito, his hormones acting up were too much for him to handle. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I really enjoyed writing it. I'll see you when I write another stupid oneshot!


End file.
